


春日私奔

by cookyshots88



Category: NCT (Band), markchan - Fandom, najun
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 01:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookyshots88/pseuds/cookyshots88
Summary: 温柔体贴故作柔弱翻译家罗渽民x脾气暴躁内心敏感小少爷黄仁俊（隐晦兄弟骨科，非典型诺俊港俊）





	春日私奔

一 二十首情诗和一首绝望的歌

我也不知道黄旭熙哪根筋搭错了，今天早上我还没睁眼就给了我一个地址，让我用尽七十二变把人请到便去上班了。地址是挺靠弘大的，可惜我出了江南区就是路痴，于是在醒酒之后，我打通了李东赫的电话。

这家伙倒够哥们儿，大冬天的仍然与我并肩作战。我缩在车里的暖气旁听他絮叨。黄旭熙自小便喜欢聂鲁达，一名秘鲁诗人，挺出名的，我不太懂。李东赫说这个地址好像是名翻译家的住址，笔名叫娜娜，译诗极好。年少成名，很有脾气，说是被出版社惯的，不是上门来请坚决不见。我立刻明白了自家长兄的意思，伸腿把脚搭上了跑车座，冲后视镜中的李东赫抬抬下巴咧开了嘴：“行，一会儿让他开个价。”

没什么用钱搞不定，特别是这些搞文艺的，表面上正直又神秘，一个个见钱眼睛都笑没边。这地方是一些小型别墅，一栋里面有两户，拼接式的。李东赫去停车，我就先去摁门铃。楼前的花园被雪包裹着，肆意铺张开的天鹅绒，不知来年会开出怎样的玫瑰？

一阵刺耳的忙音后有清晰接通的响动。

“您好，我是黄仁俊，来和您谈工作的。”我在心里勾勒平时黄旭熙和其他董事聊天洽谈的模样，故意压着声线来学。对面怔了一下，轻轻地笑出来:“啊，是小黄少爷，外面太冷，进来吧。”

是个男的，我动了动耳朵，对刚刚才到没有听见的李东赫做口型。李东赫慎重点头，和我一起进去。

家里面的摆设很多，我一眼就能看到黄龙玉塑的山水和老罗伯特的油画放在一起，违和却很生动。长廊上的柜子空无一物，好像尽头有人在呼唤我们。我本来很介意他没有客套欢迎我们这件事，看到他之后我好像全忘了。他盘腿坐在沙发上，毛衣的绒碎在空中黏连，从过大的空隙中我好像看到了他穿的长筒袜，是我初中会穿的乖乖款。笔直的腿部连肌肉都没有，可能有，但他的阴影倾泻下来晦暗不明，我竟觉得他长了鱼尾巴。他顶着一头金发，金色的、过长的刘海挡住了眼睛。是什么样的风采和宝石？我盯着他背后凸出的脊椎。

他慢吞吞地穿鞋站起来抬起头笑，很好看的的有上扬的精准弧度。我不知道他对谁笑，但他会对李东赫吗，他眼中为什么有大厅那金色绚烂的吊灯，又怎么那么清明，我有点儿不清醒。

“啊，是东赫。”他对着李东赫说。

叫来李东赫的我真是绝顶聪明又蠢到没边，娜娜本名罗渽民，是李马克的弟弟，李东赫在一次party上见过他一面。于是我没话讲了，他们俩开始了在壁炉旁的谈话，我可能在假笑，也可能面无表情。罗渽民让他坐下，于是我霸占那橙黄又勾人的火苗。李东赫和他谈的时候我在神游，罗渽民声音又轻又好听，我歪歪头有一下没一下的听着，权当催眠曲。

“…小黄少爷，你觉得呢？”

罗渽民终于舍得喊我一声了，我回头盯着他。

“黄总想看我一定会尽心尽力，既然是私藏本就要了解藏主的喜好。黄总忙，小黄少爷一定懂他。还要多麻烦您啦。私藏本签不成法律合同，小黄少爷可别欺负我。”

简直是犯罪，他似乎看透了我不会、不敢、也不想拒绝他，我磨了磨牙，点点头。我想和李东赫骂他也不行了，李东赫一定也站在他那边，我又开始磨牙。钱不是问题，钱一直不是问题，因为现在有更大的麻烦。

比绣花枕头还没谱的谈判被搁置了，罗渽民过长的睫毛扫过眼睑，问我们要不要吃饭。我刚想拒绝，李东赫却先发一步说了好，气的我向他扔了十几个眼刀。

“你干嘛那么怕他？算下来他还小你几个月，该叫哥的。”李东赫看着我十分不解，我立刻绷直身子，看向罗渽民的眼神又不一样了，有了更多的底气。罗渽民点了外卖，那他有没有吃过空运的澳贝卷？我盯着他艳红又水润的唇纹，在脑海中勾勒着。罗渽民发现了我，让我没来由的觉得他好像发现什么吉屋片羽，下意识的抖了抖。他满意地收回眼神：“小黄少爷，你也吃一点吧，很好的西餐，我经常吃。”

我皱着眉反复咀嚼这句话，艰涩地开口:“我叫黄仁俊，不然你叫我——”“内，仁俊呐。”罗渽民立刻歪头顺接下来，窗外又在飘着细绵的雪。跳过敬语称谓，我被人掌在手心拿捏有寸，竟然呆呆默许了。

西餐凑合着果腹，我和李东赫就此向罗渽民告别。约定的细化工作明天开始，用肚子想都知道又得是我来，因为黄旭熙忙着规划黄氏企业的版图。倒也可怜了他，本不是直系血亲没有立业的责任，偏偏正经黄少——也就是我，没有成年，家里边就交由他来经手。之前我还在天天痛苦哀嚎，为什么我没有个李永钦那么温柔的哥哥，现在好了，有种噩梦成真的苍凉。我讨厌他，也不应该这么讲，只是讨厌代替我成为“我”的他。他可能命里欠谁，要不是姓上黄，就不用管家破人亡的我了，我胡思乱想着。

等我第二天醒过来早已日上三竿，慢吞吞到了罗渽民家时也快两点。我没有多羞愧，可到罗渽民穿着家居服松松垮垮的出现在我面前时，温度在急速上升，我受不住，别过头不看他。

罗渽民为我倒了杯清茶，趿拉着拖鞋准备进里屋。他翻译的时候会待在二楼的小卧或书房。蓝牙音箱中，滚动着浑浊而轻柔的西语，或者是德语，我一句也听不进去。他进去之前我斗胆问家中的装潢设计，他耸了耸肩:“我自己做的，想放哪就放哪。”我立刻觉得稀奇。自小我便规矩的活着，吃饭要有冗长的礼节，看黄旭熙敬神敬宗的样子我总瘆得慌。罗渽民细微地抿了抿唇，凑到我的耳旁，不无惋惜地叹道:“仁俊家教一定很好，好想见见仁俊家呢。”

好个屁，我后退一步在心中反驳。我家没什么好看的，无一例外的灰色调和同一品牌的家具，受够了就拽着黄旭熙打一架胡乱骂骂咧咧。我属于那个它，它现在姓黄就行，所以那是我的落脚点还是家，我不知道。我正了正衣领没有回他。罗渽民显然是识趣的，我耳廓处软骨上的绒毛恢复了正常。他进了里屋，这次音乐换成班德纳，挺有名的大众型音乐乐队。罗渽民在门内拟稿，我在门外翻动阿弗洛狄忒半身塑像旁的唱片收藏。忽得我意识到他在迁就我的品味，少爷没来由的自尊心膨胀又变得萎靡。我想生气，又好似拳头打在蚕丝里。罗渽民凤尾眼角又跑出来了。娜娜，娜娜，我不争气的咀嚼这个名字，像在热带季风中拾起的珊瑚。

“我译了两首诗，先拿给黄总看。仁俊不喜欢聂鲁达吗？”门开了，罗渽民下了楼。他的领口大敞着，扣子前突出的胸骨好像锁着花蝴蝶，他抿了口咖啡。聂鲁达？不，那些上流社会用来掩饰自己衣冠禽兽模样的东西全在放狗屁，我摇了摇头：“没看过。”罗渽民没有再说话，他把手稿细致的对折再对折放进文件夹，边缘光滑又齐整。罗渽民又把文件夹摆进公文包中。他蓦然抬头看我，我正在盯着他的发旋看，被实实在在惊了一下。

罗渽民又笑了：“条件也放在公文包里了，回头见，小黄少爷。”

他又叫我小黄少爷了，郑重得我差点讲脏话。他睁开水润的眼看我，硬是在我脑海里刻住了他脸部的线条，这才送我出门。

今天没有下雪，可罗渽民并没有清洁，花园还是一览无余的白，扎眼。低头看着那些路上凌乱得痕迹，辨别出了昨日的花纹的我迷瞪了几分，失去屋中的热气，覆盖着之前的印记和罗渽民道了别。

黄旭熙回来时还没到我外出疯玩儿的点，我纡尊降贵地在沙发上等他：“东西在那。”我指了指桌上的公文包。黄旭熙看着我，居高临下的样子，就像我每次做错事情他都会像抑郁症一样盯着我，都习惯了。

“别着凉了。”他终是开了口，打开文件细细看下去。黄旭熙就站在那儿看，A4纸挡住了我和他的交流，我也不在乎，躺着玩手机。

“你同意吗？”黄旭熙问我。

这又关我什么事了，罗渽民那张脸好像又跑到我的面前。我走时他趴在阳台栅栏上看我，衣服也没换，脸颊上一定跑过酒红色。我突然想知道，如果黄旭熙不打算雇佣他呢？那时生杀大权都给了黄旭熙，而如今又是我了，罗渽民表情会是什么样的？他会求我吧，那些在他家中的张牙舞爪就全都烟消云散了。

我迫不及待的想见他，立刻。

“我没意见。”可我不自主的学黄旭熙，学他的低音，学他的面无表情。罗渽民的低音也是大提琴的醇厚，而我则是中国产的琥珀。这个词还是爬我床的情人赞扬出来的，那种婊子口里除了要钱没个真话。

黄旭熙安静了，他放下文件，我也放下手机。

“谢谢。”

他转身进了里屋，我立刻跳高似的从沙发上摔下来，一把抓住它们如饥似渴的看着。罗渽民的香气萦绕着，我又快要糊涂了。诗稿被我扔出去，攥在手里的只有张条件单。我不懂罗渽民开的价格是否合理，只知道他的条件里提出了要在翻译期间搬过来。

我对不起黄旭熙那句谢谢。他以为我为他割舍了高高在上的权利，可我同样也沉浸在期待中，即使很大方面与我无关。于是我拿走了它们锁在柜子里。可以发誓，今晚的hot girls会赚到尖叫，不为别的，今天小黄少爷高兴罢了。

二 一滴眼泪换一滴水

等到我回家的时候太阳差不多都要和我打照面了，黄旭熙给我留了灯，昏黄的，影子看起来也那么冗长。我不会关的，也从来没关过，任它彻夜彻夜地亮。前天是我扰李东赫的清梦，今天则是李东赫把我从起床气里炸出来。

“他妈的黄仁俊你要再不起床开门罗渽民就好他妈的冻死在外面了！让你哥他妈的知道你也他妈的离死期不远了！”李东赫骂人很鸡肋，从来不像我那么文明还措辞丰富。黄旭熙不会打死我，借他千百万个胆子他都不敢，这可能是我嚣张跋扈的来源。但如果是罗渽民——我跑下床去开门。

罗渽民裹了很厚实的围巾，见到我时只露出一双滴溜圆润的眼。他进门的时候把它扔给我，我手忙脚乱地接住，小心翼翼地闻了闻。以前点上香薰灯时精油是蹂躏大波斯菊调制的，只因我动了念头，那些瑰丽的盛放只剩下惨烈的粉末。 但那十分好闻，我又有了这种想法。

“仁俊，小狗才会闻味道识人呢。”罗渽民似有什么感应回头看我，我绷直身子，把围巾挂在了衣架上，不咸不淡的回了句是吗。

罗渽民应该住在二楼的客房，正对着我的卧室。上楼时李东赫发来了短信，罗渽民到了有段时间了，地址是他李东赫给的，要不是他多留了个心眼，罗渽民真的打算站到我睡醒。行了你，多管闲事，我又骂他。但这不是我本意，可能是因为我看见罗渽民脚踝处被细腻皮肤包裹的青筋。黄旭熙忙于上班，我又游手好闲，意味着偌大的家里只有我和他。午饭的时候我问他有没有见到黄旭熙，他摇摇头，我竟然在窃喜。

小黄少爷高兴的结果是亲自下厨。以前我还是会做一点，但全是被逼出来的，父母刚去世时大家都在忙着财产家业的安排，我只能自己动手丰衣足食，一来二去味道还不错。黄旭熙一来后我又金贵了，十指不沾阳春水，死活要被供着。可我也不大明白自己，当我反应过来时，我已熟练地打火热锅了。能拿得出手的几道菜全都家常，烤鸡翅时我颓然地想着，早知道就点些足以摆上台面的精致菜肴，来搭配大理石横接的光滑餐桌。

“有什么我可以帮忙的吗？”

罗渽民从我背后探出头，亲昵地将下巴搁上我的肩膀。他的热气引的我发烫，一点点盘桓在我脖颈上，使我不敢动弹。耳朵又疼又痒，好想摸一下。罗渽民刀法很好，胡萝卜丝细碎又长，连处理鲤鱼的功底都很足。在他柔着嗓子一声又一声的“乖，我来吧”中我被丢出了厨房，不用想都知道我一定面色潮红脸颊发烫。

主人叫客人做饭？黄仁俊你太没品了。

排骨汤要炖好至少也要三四个小时，我不情不愿地摸出手机叫黄旭熙留着肚子回家吃饭。有氤氲雾气从厨房中跑出来，漂浮在空中，又向我奔来。那些乳白色的东西和整个家格格不入，我兴奋的要命，伸手要去抓。我太留恋烟火气了，温暖又美好，像罗渽民一样。

我还没反应过来自己为什么会联想到罗渽民，身体却先一步冲进厨房，某个笨蛋一定没有开抽油烟机。

我刚接触到推拉门，甚至连话都没说出一个字。罗渽民瘦削的背影就消失了——他是祝英台，我又猜错了，因为他的脸正在我面前放大。接吻的感觉向来很好，但我排斥任何夹杂着利益的碰触。罗渽民唇很软，像是小时候嗜爱的橡皮软糖还是水蜜桃味的，不过因为不够档次被禁止了。我的瘾又上来了，唇齿之间黏连的透明津液被舌尖席卷走，他软舌抚慰过我战栗的牙关。罗渽民挺翘的鼻翼蹭过，在我心中砸出一个大坑。

罗渽民瞬间后退，噙着笑，指腹摩挲过我眼角:“都红了。”我咬了咬牙，侧身摁开了抽油烟机的开关:“没有，熏的。”

操你妈，罗渽民，操你妈。我在心里骂着，神经质地咬着指甲缩到了沙发中。

我应该更聪明的，更游刃有余地面对罗渽民，这样我就能看到罗渽民忍不住的狡黠，泛红的指尖和喃喃低语。

“骗到了。”

黄旭熙回家时我还在沙发上装死，他在门口脱鞋脱衣，声音微弱得几乎有一下没一下像猫爪似得挠我。不许在家穿西装也是我定的规矩，开始时黄旭熙总忘，后来我习惯他不守信用，他却养成了这个乖宝宝形象。我今天突然不想对他冷眼，大少爷就是这么任性。我坐了起来。

黄旭熙看着我。

“你看起来很开心。”

“滚，我没有。”

“你恋爱了。”

“我@#^&<>黄旭熙！！！”

他是叱咤风云的总裁，我是娇生惯养出来的少爷。也算有血缘的兄弟，可他故意用死鱼眼对待我的面红耳赤，有够烦的。我只好改变策略，不屑冷笑一声:“对，和李东赫，明天黄李两家就强强联手，行了吧？”

“据我所知，李东赫满足不了你……哦，你也是。”

我真的有打人的冲动。

蓦然，黄旭熙绵长的叹了口气：“你总要为黄家传宗接代的。”

又是这句话，又是这句话，我总觉得黄旭熙脑子和心被茅草塞死了。黄这个姓在我这里是砍断双脚的斧头，可对黄旭熙来说却是昭然圣谕。我气得想跳脚，按平时我早讥讽他了，可我今天真的没有。

罗渽民端着汤走出来，他瞟了一眼黄旭熙，把砂锅放在餐桌上的小垫子上，撑着桌台边沿笑得柔软：“汤好了哦，仁俊特意做的。”

我想反驳，可黄旭熙的脸松动了，我也就哼哼了两声。黄旭熙坐在主座上，我才不管礼节，狼吞虎咽的扫荡。也不能全怪我，也要怪一点罗渽民手艺实在太好，我一点也不想给黄旭熙留。

“你慢一点。”

有略带湿润的手帕拭过我的嘴角，罗渽民一边说一边认认真真的清理细屑。我终于可以好好地观察他过长而浓密的睫毛和浅粉的眼角，他的呼吸那么平静，仿佛在做什么极其细微又平常的事。脖颈上血脉青黛道纹路像极了蜿蜒的项链，白天鹅的赠礼。

黄旭熙的勺子“不小心”掉进碗里。

声音清脆而刺耳，我恨不得向他吹胡子瞪眼。可半晌后他从不知道什么地方掏出了串车钥匙，稳稳地放在了桌上。我忽地想起李东赫可以丈着李永钦而胡作非为乱开车的样子，又羡慕了起来，心也跟着痒。是梅赛德斯吗？我喜欢那款迈巴赫VM，黄旭熙应该知道吧？我立刻乖巧又假惺惺地坐直，像一只玩偶。

“给你的礼物，快要成年了，别给我惹事。”

是啊，快要成年了。我伸手戳了戳那冰凉金属环，半晌后伸手抓走了它。我没说谢谢，黄旭熙大概也不需要，于是气氛再一次沉默下去，刚刚的细微暗流也全然被打碎。

晚饭后我又在计划偷溜出去。最近李东赫心情不好，一起出来鬼混的soulmate无法强强联手，我只好搜寻李帝努。我刚出了卧室罗渽民便从浴室里走出来，发丝上还滴着亮晶晶的水珠。那些圆弧面折射出来的光辉有点像彩虹，很漂亮，很配他。

“要出门吗？”罗渽民蒙着白色浴巾，连音线都黏连在一起。我点了点头，不自在地伸手到后兜里捏捏场票。昨天拿到的，两张，新馆开展，画家不认识，本来是一个月以后的场，可自从遇到罗渽民之后我就老带着。罗渽民眼角失去了光泽，堪堪耷拉下来，伸手捂住藏在毛巾后的脸，哼哼唧唧出声：“今晚还想和仁俊讨论讨论细节……黄总好像很忙的样子……”

小猫缩缩，小猫不开心，小猫抖耳朵。

“不不不不不不，我不去。没有，我是说，我下楼买点东西。”我晃神了，想都没想立刻反驳，甚至忘记了李帝努特意约的葡韩混血妞有多辣。

“真的？”

“靠了，我黄仁俊答应的话还能有假？”

罗渽民笑得开心，蹦蹦跳跳回了一声好。我又晕头转向了，好像答应了潘多拉魔盒和神秘吸血鬼契约。他像一只飞鸟，更确切地说是一只候鸟。在我身边停息的片刻太过美好，呼吸都会扰乱氛围。罗渽民和我约好一会的见面，笑容和煦明媚，那时我真真正正忘记了我是谁，我从哪里来，我为什么出生。

但愿罗渽民愿意全部告诉我。

李帝努：说件恐怖的事。

钟辰乐：你讲。

李帝努：黄仁俊今天爽约了。

钟辰乐：…？！？！！地球末日要来了，哥，收拾收拾逃命吧。

我还是很蠢，虽然看起来是称霸一方的小少爷横行天下，李帝努说我骨子里还是柔弱且软绵绵的样儿，没辜负这一副天生的清纯皮相。我本来对此言评价是大放厥词，但我真的没有想过在今天客套的礼节都被黑洞吞吃了，罗渽民和黄旭熙居然连一个招呼都没有打。

三 小城之春

最近李帝努没见我可能是想我了，一见到我喳喳得和小鸟似的，非缠着我问这几天去做什么，很吵。我看他是想回李家老宅，面对父亲的唠叨再深刻明白一下自由的来之不易。

“我没什么事儿，这几天黄旭熙管的严。”我做出了平时的大哥模样安慰李帝努说道。涉世未深的小崽子，虽然自小在这种名利场中泡大，心底却比谁都干净。一直以来跟着我，除了脑子一根筋偏要和我联姻，什么都好。不过今天可惜了，我骗了他，前几天的黄仁俊小少爷的大半人生都掰碎塞给一个叫罗渽民的人。

“哥，我上次给你的票呢。”钟辰乐突然抬头，冷不丁问道。

那两张新美术馆开展的票还躺在我的钱包中。黄旭熙并不知道我喜欢设计。也不怪他，我父母在世时就不支持，商业世家出个什么设计师？我咧了咧嘴：“那个什么家的小姐喜欢，给她了呗，我又不会去。”

钟辰乐闷闷地哦一声，低了下头。我望着他，忽然十分不忍心。我也想承认一番，不过那些勇气都随着年龄的增长被掏空了，空留我一身躯壳也没什么用。就李东赫成人礼那天我就去看了雕塑展，应该没人发现。谢谢李敏亨，谢谢李永钦。国外长大的人就是不一样，连成人礼都要按18岁办。李东赫怎么想的我不知道，但那天我看见了北极光，是将要盛放的愿望，我冷着眉眼把它掐死了。钟辰乐很懂我，很多时候，但是他绝不可能明白自杀性的痛苦，和在此之后依旧要玩世不恭的酷刑。

他们又开始聊今晚的娱乐项目，从辣妞到蹦极，一边讨论一边不断瞥向我，李东赫不出来我就成了主心骨。撑着黑漆真皮的沙发边沿，我忽然想起罗渽民。他现在会在干什么？译到了哪一首诗？黄旭熙不在家时我会躺在沙发上看手机，半晌罗渽民一定会走出来，哼唧着和我躺在一起，我们如同初生的婴儿分享彼此的体温。厨房之中的吻后他的眼神中总汪着春水，会借害怕打雷的口跑到我房间睡。他指尖纠缠住我，少年的躯体太过热烈，薄汗黏连，罗渽民的脸在月光下慢慢融化。

今天出门之前他从身后抱住我，侧头熟稔地用脸颊蹭我，口气都有一丝恳求：“要早点回来呀，仁俊。”

对，要回去了，今天罗渽民要做胡辣汤。我突然就要起身，奈何后坐力太大又摔了回去。我曾经尝试过问李东赫罗渽民是个什么样的人，新晋小总裁用着还不太熟练的官腔回复我：精明、老练，是个商人。虽然说是个彻头彻尾的商人，可暴雨天躲在我怀里抽泣的狗狗朦胧着眼睛，和他说的一点儿也不像。我没说什么，在这种节骨眼上再压给李东赫任何事情他都会垮的。

雪下厚了，粘在玻璃窗上。

“哥，你要走了？”

“嗯。”

“需要送你吗？”

“我开车了。”

实话讲我没动那辆车，黄旭熙布满红色的眼中藏了太多东西，我怕。从李东赫的成人礼回来后我就和他说我不办成人礼，别家祝后继有人，我们祝什么，支离破碎吗？多少人在盯着黄家，盯着这场龙虎斗的结果会有多么的滑稽可笑，最好的喝彩献给两败俱伤。所以那辆车我根本就不想动，任它躺在最深处的牢笼里，直到我们四散奔波时才见天日。最好一辈子别出来。提车那天我狠狠诅咒它。

于是在我大摇大摆出门后有了更尴尬的事，我不知怎么回去，司机电话不配出现在我的联系人里，路痴的本色被展示个透。路边纯白的雪堆被天真的孩童糟蹋成浅灰色，掺杂着又融合着。我看了一会，开始祈祷春日的到来——如果雪花可以不再受伤害。这个私人会客厅坐落于南山，很远，离首尔很远，至少是人们心中的首尔。

奇怪，我好像看见了罗渽民。

他穿着灰色的大长风衣，手里举着伞冲着我笑。是我太好发现吗？前几天刚染回黑发，今天还戴了眼镜……我刚想迈步，罗渽民便一路小跑过来了。如他那日送我的样子一般双颊泛着桃红，还在小口喘气。

“回家吧。”

我怕罗渽民会说出什么让我彻底失态的话，咬咬牙先伸手拉住他。他的手掌很大，骨节分明，硌得我掌心疼。罗渽民明显噎了一下，然后才悄悄应了一声好。我忽的觉得自己扳回了一场，他还比我小几个月呢，我又膨胀起来。

雪在下着，跑过了半山腰的风景。

蓦然我站住了，身后的罗渽民没反应过来差点要和我撞上。我侧身看他，他无辜的眨眼乖巧地站直，肩膀上被雪洇过的一滩痕迹分外扎眼。我无意识的摸着鼻尖问他怎么找过来的，罗渽民立刻飞快回答因为我拒绝了司机而又没带车钥匙，模样像极了邀功的小狗。

很担心，他说，他很担心。

关门那刹罗渽民小声地拜托司机留意才有了现在的结局，车在山下等着，就他没个数孤身一人往里闯。我想骂他，可看见完全倾向于我的伞又没脾气了，只好撇过头去不再说话。车内空调开的足，可罗渽民的手早已发红胀了起来，小巧耳垂也红若碳火，明显是在外面冻了太久太久一时间难受无以释怀的缘故。装着胡辣汤的保温杯躺在我的怀里，随着车的摇动杯中残留的气体发出了细微的响声。我忽得胃一阵酸泛上来，惹的双眼湿润。

罗渽民凑过来小心翼翼的亲了亲我。

“不要哭，仁俊，不要哭。”

罗渽民的翻译工作进行的很快，如果除去总被我故意打扰的部分。之前是他黏我，现在倒有点我离不开他。李帝努直白地问我是不是恋爱了，电话那头的我立刻问候他的祖宗身体安康且打了包票一定会多和儿子不在身边的李家夫人老爷聊天的。一提到父母李帝努就萎靡得不行，嘟嘟囔囔的说我怎么那么凶那么容易生气。老天爷，我用黄旭熙的头发发誓——我没生气，我的嘴角都快要上天了。

终于不下雪的那天，黄旭熙要参加一个重要的晚宴，我没问是干什么的，但他提前一个晚上就任命我替他去公司报到当一天总裁，应该非常重要。饭后黄旭熙把我叫进了书房，我来了，他却撑着头一动也不动，我站在桌子那头甚至看不清他。想来这还是我第二次进书房，偌大一个家我却独独对这毫不熟悉。

“仁俊，”他叫我，“仁俊。”

我觉得他不会说话，半晌也没憋出什么来。打和黄旭熙第一天相见我就特别怵他，都说他是个爱笑有趣且阳光的男孩儿，可来的却是戴着金丝边平光眼镜不拘言笑的成熟男人。我知道我欠他的，没有这些变故他仍纯真若孩提，也是黄家欠他的。可我仍然恨他。最开始只有我和他时，我多么想靠近他。因为我只有他，不是吗？也算我天真，在费尽脑汁希望和他互相依偎取暖的同时，他却在书房里听任他的生父生母摆弄，盘算着如何吞并家产。

哥哥，我只有你了啊，你还要拿走什么呢？

那是我唯一一次叫他哥，也是我唯一一次推开书房的门。当时的情节我忘的差不多了，只是痛苦刻在嘴角变得锋利且扎人深邃。我坚信，推开门那一刻我死了，他也是。不过自那以后我们相安无事，他做他的总裁我成我的少爷，只是很陌生。

黄旭熙脆弱地窝在那，而我冷漠地站在这。

春天还是不要来了吧——我不想和他分开，即使这种节骨眼上我也不会演兄弟情深的戏码。黄旭熙替我挡住了整个黄家的压力，以前年少无知我还和他吵的天翻地覆，黄旭熙不说话，只是用他那双大到我后脊发凉的眼安静看着我。虽然我没有李永钦那么温柔的哥哥，但是没有了黄旭熙我能怎么办呢？黄旭熙脆弱了我该怎么办呢？就好像一直以来的避风港忽得折了船只，在等谁仓皇逃窜。

“没关系的，工作我来打理，明天你放心去。”

我下了很大决心才开口，眉角都拧在一起，仿佛要把自己撕碎再重塑，堪堪破开一个大洞。用黄旭熙去填满、用罗渽民去填满，用我自己去填满。

“哥哥，以黄家长子黄旭熙的名去。”

李东赫这家伙还是多嘴了一句话，即使自己那么难过依旧安抚受伤害怕的我。他说，罗渽民就算那么冷血，本质他和黄旭熙骨子里相仿，都长情得要命。我要承认他，我要拥抱他，在下一个春季来临之前，尚且握紧。

我回了自己卧室，盘腿坐在床上什么都不想。罗渽民穿着松散睡衣坐在地上，稿件散乱一地像极了盛开的花朵。我悄悄蜷缩起身子，抱紧膝盖，抬头却见他郑重其事地跪在那，仰头看我。

“ 我们错过了这个晚霞。”

“今天黄昏没人看见我们手拉手 那时蓝色的夜正渐渐落到天下 。*”

罗渽民眼里只有我的倒影。

第二天一清早黄旭熙就没影了，连带着罗渽民。我上班、打卡，在总裁室内平静地摊开一份又一份的合同，午饭后才打电话给钟辰乐让他多留意晚宴上的黄旭熙。指节夹着金属钢笔听着对面钟辰乐李帝努的吱哇乱叫，忽得想起什么，我漫不经心地加了一句，对面立刻消失了声音。

“哦…对了，他的男伴是罗渽民。”

*出自聂鲁达《二十首情诗和一首绝望的歌》

四 撑阳伞的女人

“欸！？今天来的是小少爷…！”

“少爷又漂亮了…以前少爷还和咱玩儿，黄总天天赶咱…少爷越来越像黄总了呢。”

我躺在平日黄旭熙专属的椅子上放空，玻璃门微微开了一条缝，外面秘书们的谈话听得一清二楚。换做黄旭熙的话一定会和她们说的那样，听见议论就气得跳脚，我想笑可又必须咬牙憋回去。坐在这样的日子里太枯燥了，满目灰白，我忽得十分难过。黄旭熙来时不过也只是少年，在这种环境中泡大，一定很痛苦。

有人在敲门，我吓得弹直身子：“请进。”

“小…黄总，今夜您不去吗？”秘书推开门，打印好的整齐报表被工整地放在桌子上，她这才开口轻声问道。我抿着唇冷下脸来开始假装擦眼镜，学着黄旭熙的样子蹙眉扶额长叹口气，果然把小秘书吓得不轻。以前来时她们都学司机叫我小少爷，我也乐得和她们打成一片。她们那些细微的情绪会更有孩子气，相比黄旭熙的疏远真的温暖太多，我敲了敲桌面叫她回神。

“我不去，最近把的妹有点儿多，虚的慌。”小秘书脸颊通红，我咧嘴笑的开心，“不过啊，以后还是叫我小少爷吧。”

“因为黄旭熙欸，怎么可以不是黄总呢？”

纵然他千般万般不肯开口，那他也是黄旭熙，也是黄仁俊的黄旭熙，这是没办法改变的，我坚信。

如果罗渽民没跟着黄旭熙去就好了，我盯着那两张票发呆。他曾经问过我有什么想做的事，趴在我床头听我讲话。他歪着头，睫毛轻微的颤动，我如一尾死鱼的挺直身子想了好久才说了句，想不当一天黄仁俊。罗渽民读着聂鲁达的原著本，缱绻在唇齿间的颤音很好听。我求他读我能听懂的诗，最好是他翻译的，他死活不肯，非说我在侵犯黄旭熙隐私权。什么隐私权不隐私权的，都是同个Y染色体的兄弟还分这么细。我不开心地小声讲话，罗渽民动了动耳朵，身体明显得开始抖动。他笑得前仰后合直打滚，把我都笑懵了，嚷嚷着也把他“问候”一遍。不过那时我觉得我活了，在池塘里，或者大海里。

如果罗渽民回来了，就和他去看美术展。我暗自下定决心，从办公室里退了出来。

“哥，怎么突然跟黄总的料，想扳倒他啊？”

我没有这么想，只是早晨出门时他和罗渽民俩人太过张扬。那时我躺在卧室，听着黄旭熙去敲罗渽民的门，仿佛什么赌上性命的秘密交易。我也没有起床，只是躺着听，因为懒。黄旭熙问他真的吗，像极了他平时听见我的花边新闻淡淡问我要不要结婚的语气。而罗渽民则是长时间的沉默，搅浑又散开，求黄旭熙别告诉我。脚步声远去了，节奏也被我的胡思乱想打的稀碎，我忽得就明白了黄旭熙和罗渽民千百年前就应该重合在一起，他们从不当面撕破伪装，或许只是不当着我的面。在我无法伸手触碰的档口，一定缠着着更多，更密，更触目惊心的事情。

我从专门的电梯下去，低头看着极速下降的悬梯回复了钟辰乐：“干好你的，不准瞒我。”

作为新世纪的第一绅士十分抱歉的是我违背了和秘书说过的话，我怎么可能拒绝李帝努“随口一提”的晚宴进餐邀请呢！李帝努当然是故意的，他自从知道我三魂被罗渽民勾去了七魄就牙根痒痒，明知我晚宴不去偏要把我报成了女伴，我来了又故意提起黄旭熙和罗渽民，在我面前幸灾乐祸：“看着吧，他接近你单纯是为了上位，明个儿你就该改口他嫂子。”我眉角一挑，抬腿把皮鞋直接撂在了乳白沙发上，不屑的瞥他一眼：“那也没黄旭熙改口叫你弟婿的份儿。”

晚宴设在南山公馆，钟辰乐经常叫我去的地儿，我又不争气的想起那天罗渽民来接我的样子，漂亮的我心痒。“黄总在兜圈，好像在和罗渽民讲话。”钟辰乐推开门轻声道。我侧头从二楼包间的落地窗向下看去，堆砌成山的珠宝，推杯换盏之间暗潮犹如鬼神帕克，吃死一个又一个人。

“今天哪家的场面？”

“金家家主的六十大寿。都在可劲儿想攀高枝求个凤凰羽毛，对外压的紧，来的都是非富即贵……黄总，应该是最炙手可热的。”

喔，我看见罗渽民了。他的发尾镀上了梦幻的浅闪，微微低着头，小巧而精致的耳垂上似乎被钻石做的耳钉刺穿了。那件黑色西装我认得，黄旭熙三番五次催我去定制的款式，可我死活都要自己的酒红玫瑰。罗渽民袖口的花纹在发烫，烫的我瞳孔酸疼喉咙胀痛，如一场飓风带来的重感冒。我慢吞吞地从窗前金属栏杆上下来，高脚杯中的香槟孕育出的那些许多气泡在前赴后继的自杀。

“他们很般配。”

这话我不知说给谁听，反正不是那个自以为是的李帝努。我脸颊发烫，少爷脾气上来就想掉泪。于是李帝努的好酒被我毫不客气地对瓶吹，入口百般甘甜，之后后却辛辣涩苦难以忍受，呛得我没命咳嗽。他俩又是何必，藏掖到头像是精妙的古希腊戏剧，而我是从头到尾不曾拥有自我的盲人荷马。气到神经质咬嘴唇，我半晌才反应过来自己在吃醋。钟辰乐长叹一口气，像个兄弟应该有的样子那样过来抱抱我，才不是李帝努天天觊觎我家财产。钟辰乐趁我不注意抢走了我的酒杯，在昏黄的灯光里褪去了名利场的桀骜不驯，软着眼角说道：“哥这么喜欢他，应该告诉他才对。”

对，是喜欢。我一直在逃避的问句就是那几个字罢了，承认自己的心比登天还难。李东赫喜欢上李敏亨时我还怜悯他，李敏亨走后我更加坚信自己的那套定论——付出感情的都是傻逼。可那不过是自我麻痹，原来我和李东赫一样，甘愿当死在爱情里的傻瓜。可现在罗渽民要不要，或者他知不知道，抑或有没有心，我都不透，想不明白。

舌尖尝到了铁锈的味道，我忽得狠狠拽住李帝努。

黄旭熙看见我那一瞬间表情一定很好笑，可我头疼欲裂，过量的酒劲泛出乳酸充斥我绵软的四肢，根本没力气在意他。任由李帝努搂着我的腰，任由根本没打理的发丝盖住双眼，任由在场宾客次次举杯留下赞美，我脚下好像踩着千朵云彩和鹅绒，漂浮不定，也看不清。我说过李帝努还只是个孩子，皱着眉头扶在我腰上的手用劲都是实打实的，倒也没让我丢什么面。有的人认出了我，在窃窃私语；有的人没能认出来我，肆无忌惮调侃李帝努。我也没了最开始的脾性，似乎任何一句话都能把我拧出水。

“黄仁俊，你怎么在这。”

对来自手腕上刺痛的不满换回了我的神经，我费力地撑起眼睑去看。我差点认不出来罗渽民，可能因为他没有笑，也可能是因为他连名带姓的叫了我，一抑或我根本不想认出来他。我偏了偏头余光瞥见了站在他身后的黄旭熙。那张脸又冷又臭，看向罗渽民时确有几分温柔，疼得我好像腹部又被一把火烧着了。他和黄旭熙才是名正言顺，我立刻想把他假装的靠近撕碎。

我站直了身子，几乎和罗渽民那双要杀人的眼睛对上。他捏得我好疼，修剪整齐的指甲一定迫近了跳动的脉搏。

可我居然在笑，我喊他，娜娜。

娜娜，娜娜，我的小精灵，取走了我的灵魂，吞吃了我的义无反顾。真真正正的阿佛洛狄忒在我的肩上吸取了所有，留我空空像针线纽扣的人偶。

罗渽民连基本的礼仪都无法撑下去了，叫我过去的声音都是从牙缝中挤出来的。我不会过去，塞壬编织的美梦恶果尝一次足够。我后退了，罗渽民怔了怔，好像气笑了。他好漂亮，蹙起的眉峰中蕴着怒火，唇角的弧度和谁都不一样。

“这位就是罗大翻译家？平时我喊黄总一声大哥，现在也该叫你一声……嫂子。”李帝努真的顶不怕死，冷不丁插的一句话把微妙的平衡真的稀碎。

罗渽民松开了拽着我的手。

他后退了一步，和黄旭熙站在一起，两人的气质没来由的相似，或许罗渽民天生就应是贵公子。我吸了吸鼻子，嫉妒又泛滥的不像话，不过罗渽民面无表情地盯着我，挑了挑眉毛，空气降至冰点。我难以呼吸，似被人扼住了咽喉。罗渽民张口。

“嫂、子？”

他生气了。

我不知道这是不是正确的，厕所冰凉的台面终于告诉我刚才有多狼狈。我从这三个人身边溜走，像渴水的兽寻找最后的慰藉。有人撞开门，席卷着冷风同时包裹了我，被撬开的牙关尝到鲜血的味道和暴怒，柔软的唇被度度撕裂。

“想让我当你的嫂子？嗯？”

罗渽民再不是之前的罗渽民，这是我在被扔上床事意识到的事情。他凶狠地噬咬我，把我拆吃入腹，在我的小声哭叫中狠狠向里深捣。他开拓到最深处，抵着那一点厮磨着。汗水交织在一起，他捏住我的下颌迫使我张嘴。下腹因精水而微微鼓胀，反复挺动之后我早已不知道自己是谁，腿根无意识地抽搐。

“黄仁俊，你休想。”

“自我见到你的第一面，就别想逃了。”

我又恨又怕，哭嗝根本止不住。罗渽民如同天主教的受洗师，那张细密而温柔的网悄然缚住我，令我无法挣脱。我还是没骨气，颤抖着蹭过去和罗渽民交换了个黏糊的吻，换来他细若蚊蝇的一声叹息。他亲吻我被汗洗过的发梢，不无伤心的问我为什么不懂。

“懂什么？”

“是你说过的，不想当一天黄仁俊，你说过的。”

我才明白整个事情中罗渽民始终处于一个怎样的位置，他不过也只是初生婴儿，仅凭一腔孤胆就生猛得向里闯，给我一份珍贵的感同身受。

“所以我求黄旭熙带我去看看。”

“我太庆幸了，能够成为一天仁俊，分享那些无法言说的冷。”

可能因为是翻译家，罗渽民说话都文绉绉的。我不想再分享那些苦痛了，只能感谢我没有长成缺乏日光的白花，还可以为罗渽民认真而发光的眼流泪。罗渽民又慌了，手足无措，只能轻轻的吻走那些泪珠。坏蛋罗渽民，不要脸罗渽民，大头罗渽民，我以后要天天扎罗渽民的小人。以后，我们会有很多以后，一定会有。我又破涕为笑，钻进罗渽民怀里不肯出来。如果一直这样就好了，我想。

关于晚宴我和罗渽民的不告而别黄旭熙仿佛早就预料到了，听到我道歉也没什么反应，只是示意我桌上的咖啡快要凉了，我立刻狗腿地去倒，都不需要佣人帮忙。上好的赛尔比亚咖啡豆和雪水的混合，我“好心好意”提供了罗渽民喜欢的8shot，就等黄旭熙喝完第一口脸成苦瓜。但我还是比较乖巧的，在被发现之前，站在后面背着手笑嘻嘻地撒娇。

“哥哥。”

“我恋爱啦。”

哇操，黄旭熙脸红了。

五 仲夏夜之梦

罗渽民翻译工作结束在三月开春的时候。他和黄旭熙的书面协议不具有法律效应，他便整天缠着我喊着好哥哥赏小的工资。我本来都心软了，后来才知道他和黄旭熙之间哪有什么协议，两人早串通在一起狼狈为奸。

“他当时就站在那，挑着眉笑的特别欠揍。他说黄总，我和您打个赌，您从来都没有了解过自己那亲爱的、可爱的、可怜的弟弟。”

“您连他喜欢设计都不知道。”

黄旭熙躺在后座上，简直和我一模一样的架势。虽然是表亲，有时候他却能够成功接上我的脑电波。黄旭熙下意识地伸手摸索烟盒，换来我凶狠一瞪。

“我当时只当他开玩笑，却答应了这荒唐的事情。也许是我根本不相信，和我相依为命的弟弟，难道不应该是我的吗。”

相依为命，他提到了相依为命。从晚宴回来之后我才知道他早就和自己那边的本家断了关系，也再没听任他们摆布。他选择当黄仁俊的黄旭熙，孤勇且真诚。我软了脾气，但依旧毫不客气地把黄旭熙刚掏出来的烟盒丢向窗外。我明白黄旭熙多愁善感的原因，晚宴时金家向他抛出橄榄枝，据我的可靠小记者钟辰乐复述，黄旭熙本来表现得客套而疏离，却被一句话击溃到分崩离析。

金家的小女儿跟他说，你应该保证你弟弟有个未来。

“真的，仁俊，你活过来了。”

“我不想感谢罗渽民，他都把我唯一的弟弟抢走了，我为什么要好好对他。”黄旭熙冷哼一声，让司机放缓车速，“李东赫和我说他对你一见钟情……嘁，乳臭未干的小孩。”

行，李东赫也知道，他别想活了。我的笑容越来越大。黄旭熙和我在去往金家的路上，我猜不透他脾气，也不知道未来的地方会有怎样的结果，可我并不害怕。

“哥哥。”

“嗯？”

“你比李永钦好太多了。”

原谅我语文不好词汇匮乏，只能把年少最向往的神祗推倒裸露我最后的真诚。黄旭熙愣了愣，无奈的抬手捏了下我的鼻尖。过往被轻易的溶解，他笑了我也笑。

“我们仁俊，千万不要长大啊。”

怎么会不长大呢，不长大的话还是那个什么都不懂一身刺的小孩。但黄旭熙那双眼中满是温柔，我又不好多讲话——好吧，我可以当他的小孩，把黄旭熙失去的那些年也补回来。

我第二次把不知从哪跑出来的烟盒丢出去。

“黄总，少爷，金家到了。”

“知道了，在这停吧。”黄旭熙看着窗户，突然回道。

我皱了皱眉头，先司机一步推门下车。我都明白金家的意思，无非是想用婚姻拴住我这个唯一有继承权的人。是的，应该和金家联姻的人是我。司机见我不给面儿也没办法，只好去黄旭熙的车门。黄旭熙慢吞吞的下车，冷着脸完全没了车上那副柔弱样子。我盯着自己的鞋尖，像个什么发条阿童木一样等待下一步指令。

“仁俊，仁俊，仁俊。”

被重物撞怀的滋味让我一阵晕眩，听着熟悉的声音更是差点当机。罗渽民扑过来搂着我的腰，把我死死地摁在怀里，特别兴奋的靠近啄我嘴角，像只讨好主人的小狗。罗渽民的脸在我面前无限放大，相互贴紧的胸膛能够感受对方的剧烈心跳。他笑得开心，睫毛扫的我发痒。我缩缩脖子小小的哼了一声，板起脸来训他：“你要干嘛？这里还有正事。”

对天发誓，我没和他冷战，是罗渽民这几天跑了好几个出版社，好像聊得挺多的，一直没怎么现身。要不是他还没从我家搬出去，我早就认为他从地球上消失了。他不知道今天我和黄旭熙回来，真是邪了门儿了。罗渽民示意我从他上衣兜里拿出东西来，我小声骂了他一句才伸手去摸，却拽出了两张美术馆的票。和我那两张一模一样，湛蓝色的特别好看。可我好不巧想起来我那两张票好像不知道什么时候消失了，罗渽民就像一个暗夜的魔术师，还我个绮丽梦境。我怔住了，罗渽民没皮没脸的趁机凑过来亲我，温柔的气息萦绕我的唇珠。

“仁俊，我们私奔吧。”

他不由分说的拉起我就跑，风在耳边轻声说着什么，我忽的回头去看黄旭熙。黄旭熙站在那儿 是以金币辉煌的城府为背景的一抹黑，孤寂而又扎眼。然后远去了。我这次聪明至极，黄旭熙完全可以让司机开进去，把罗渽民锁在冰冷的高墙外，但他没有。后来我才知道我那两张票是被黄旭熙拿了，多金贵的总裁干这种幼稚勾当，可司机却说他拿着票去看了展，在让·雷诺阿的父亲的油画前坐着看了一整天，独自一人。

三月到了，已经有零星的嫩黄色在枯枝中悄然绽放，但还是很冷，我把头靠在咖啡店窗上，看着罗渽民在里面排队。我本来想说不用，黄家少爷在首尔横着走还用得着排队么，但一看罗渽民低头认真读菜单的样子我立刻选择闭嘴。罗渽民请我一杯咖啡，还请我看美术展，不止这些，他还要送我一个未来。我就这样盯着他，傻乎乎的笑。

“刚才笑什么呢？不知道的还以为你垂涎我美色。”罗渽民把咖啡塞进我的手里，要带我进去。

我翻了个大白眼，问道：“你第一次见我是什么时候？”

罗渽民明显在逃避，眼神飘忽：“呃……你去找我那次。”

“罗先生，你有权保持沉默，但你所说的每一句话都会作为呈堂证供。”我老神在在地说。他被噎得这也不是那也不是，半晌泄气耷拉着脑袋，我憋笑到肚子疼。美术馆冗长的走廊足够见证一段爱情，皮鞋蹭过清脆的声音，罗渽民放弃挣扎，红着脸在我耳边叙述那些电影里才有的纸短情长。是我的失策，那次偷跑出来看展居然被罗渽民逮个正着。他认识我，那时李敏亨和李东赫黏黏糊糊自然见过我。他说他真的没想到，在银溶液里泡大的人里还有喜欢艺术的。

“你就从那跑过去，气喘吁吁地看那张画，满眼都是兴奋。”

我都不太记得那天，只是知道我是缓慢而清晰的印象中的一抹幻影，费尽心思只为看一眼沉淀几百年的画。当时全场穿正装喷香水做了发型的唯有我一人，好笑又格格不入。我恍然惊觉这是大不敬，或许我站在画像前都是亵渎，回头四顾满目黑白，于是我仓皇逃跑。

“我当时鬼迷心窍跟在你身后，你看着看着画倏然回头。我以为你在看谁，我想万一是我呢，于是我屏住了呼吸。”

“可你没在看谁那双眼里满是失落和恐惧，如同受惊的小鹿。我明明是个翻译家，可我一瞬间竟然哑巴了。”

“那个眼神捉住了我，我愣在那，你跑了我都不知道。”

“我满脑子里只有一句话。”

“——我的心为他悲伤了一次。*”

明黄、抽芽的绿、从不停歇的刻刀，毕加索四十年才像个孩童一样活着，追逐某种意义的背后是最纯真的样子。罗渽民越讲越小声，樱粉色漫过了他整个脸颊和耳骨，不敢有丝毫逾矩。我故意咳嗽两声，引得他立刻抬头盯着我。

“回家吧。”

美术馆的意义在于真实的自我，而曾迷茫又无助的黄仁俊竟然得到罗渽民疼痛的共鸣。这就是圆满的结局。首尔的春天要来了，从罗渽民微微上翘的眼角中全跑出来。他接近、尝试，所有的情话不敌一句洪荒之中曾经悲伤过。如同细小花朵。

我郑重地点脚亲他。

李氏堂堂总裁被我摁着在水房训了一顿，李东赫委屈，大声嚷嚷着把成人礼那天夜里狂欢罗渽民也在的事儿抖出来。这给我气的不行，直接把罗渽民踹回了他在弘大的家。罗渽民三天两头往我这儿跑，KKT头像都改成了白底黑字的“老婆我错了”。妈的，谁是你老婆。这次算真真正正的冷战，好似罗渽民是操盘者，而我是斗兽场中可怜的奴隶。我不喜欢这种感觉。

Nana:老婆TT

Nana:理理我嘛TT

“怎么，和那小子吵架了？”黄旭熙这几天在外忙婚礼的事，得空才打过来电话。黄旭熙和我都是同一起跑线的人，虽然我起步快先谈了个恋爱，后半程人坐火箭似的直接结婚。在这四周寂静的旷野，黄旭熙选择让我肆意而野蛮的生长。

“没……我想不通而已，为什么你都帮罗渽民瞒我，连李东赫也是呢？”

罗渽民先我一步布置下了所有关卡，在等着我像红眼兔子一样乖乖就范。但他真的爱我吗？我又不确定了，我真的爱他吗？如果只是一时兴起呢？

黄旭熙叹了口气:“让你平时多读一点外国名著，连聂鲁达是谁都不知道，等你成年了我就把你塞去语学院重造。”

妈的，我不，语学院里的老头一个个脾气臭的要死。我生气地沉默腹诽，黄旭熙也不恼，嘱咐了几句还提了一嘴书在书架最上面才挂了电话。我慢吞吞地挪过去拿，奈何书架太高够不到，差点砸我个眼冒金星。

那是罗渽民翻译的书，被精心设计过的典藏本，是聂鲁达的。我又想起了他那张带笑的脸和温温柔柔叫仁俊的样子，罗渽民本来没那么好的脾气，只有在我面前柔柔弱弱，叫李东赫好一顿嫉妒。切，嫉妒去吧，我高高兴兴哼哼两声。

翻开扉页我就不讲话了，连脑内活动都消失得一干二净。

7xkxkck：滚回家。

Nana(秒回):好叻！！

扉页上是罗渽民清秀的字，龙飞凤舞却很认真。他是郑重地向我奔来，没有后路只知道拥抱我，邀请我一场春日才会有的私奔。不去月球，但必须是现在。

——我要写二十一首情诗，在光不及的地方念给他听，关于我爱上他的秘密。

*纪伯伦《我的心只悲伤七次》

**Author's Note:**

> tips：  
第一节《二十首情诗和一首绝望的歌》  
出自聂鲁达的同名诗集，是聂鲁达写给爱人玛蒂尔德的情诗，充满了突发的和炽烈的激情，字里行间都是对玛蒂尔德的爱。原著西班牙语。（暗示罗渽民对黄仁俊的感情，诗集也是翻译给黄仁俊的）
> 
> 第二节《一滴眼泪换一滴水》  
出自雨果《巴黎圣母院》，讲述了丑与美的两面反衬。（暗示罗渽民看似柔软其实切开黑，所有的嚣张也不过只是小年糕仁俊的伪装，黄旭熙的禁锢之下是柔软易碎的感情）
> 
> 第三节《小城之春》  
出自费穆导演的同名电影，讲述了男女主仆客妹五人故事，重点在于女主 男主 客上。（暗示罗渽民和黄氏兄弟的关系。）
> 
> 第四节《撑阳伞的女人》  
出自莫奈同名画作，这作品也成为后人歌颂爱情的最好案例之一，虽然我们一直在为明天的面包和牛奶在奋斗，但携手走在塞纳河畔享受片刻的“诗和远方”，就是我们最好的梦。


End file.
